Play that Funky Music
by aptasi
Summary: Albus invites Minerva to dance at the Yule Ball, but not just the waltz ADMM. Based on a plot bunny by DrMMAD.


Summary: Albus invites Minerva to dance at the Yule Ball, but not just the waltz ADMM. Based on a plot bunny by DrMMAD.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter. This story is written merely for recreational purposes and no copyright infringement is intended. In addition, parts of this are somewhat cliché. Ye be warned. Thanks to DrMMAD for the fascinating plot bunny that I never would have thought of on my own, and I sorry for the delay in writing it.

"Really, Albus that is most inappropriate." Minerva McGonagall muttered to her dancing companion, glaring at the writhing crowd on the dance floor.

"What is?" Asked Albus absent mindedly,

"That is!" She repeated, gesturing to the dance floor as if it were obvious.

Albus shook his head and answered calmly, "Every generation has its music that their parents hated. Yours included as I remember."

Minerva glanced at the ground and tried to hide a blush, recalling a particularly embarrassing incident, involving a sterner adult Albus and her teenage self in a flapper dress.

"All the more reason they should not be allowed to make fools of themselves" she managed a moment later, "By behaving like a…

"Bumbling babbling bunch of baboons" Albus finished by route. She frowned at him. "You say the same thing every dance you know," He added.

"Because it's still applicable." She retorted.

"You really think baboons could move like that?" Albus asked her, gesturing towards a pair of break dancing Ravenclaw boys. "Then I dare you to!"

"Albus!" She practically shouted, shaking her head vigorously.

He smiled and taking her arm dragged her out into the hall.

"Albus I can't! It would be the talk of the school!" He just grinned and waved his wand, then gestured towards a nearby window.

"Wow" she breathed, glancing at her modified reflection. He had made her look like a teenager again, except she was positive she had never looked this good as a teenager. Her voice snapped back to normal "Not a chance!"

"Please!" Said Albus, pouting.

"It's ridiculous!" she answered, although to her horror she found herself beginning to yield. It seemed there was no limit to what she would do for that man, however unappreciative he behaved. True, this had to be a new low, but she always took every chance to get Albus to notice her, more the shame that he never did.

"If you're too tightly wound, I'll go by myself." Albus answered, completely unperturbed. A moment later, Albus, looking remarkably like an extra Weasley brother, was striding towards the dance floor.

Now Albus Dumbledore could do many things. In alchemy, dueling, and transfiguration he was unsurpassed. He had defeated several dark wizards and a least one dark witch in single combat. He was competent as an educator and a healer.

However, Albus Dumbledore **could not dance!** His enthusiastic waving of his hands and jumping in the air matched poorly with the beat and looked passing strange. It just did not work. Minerva for a few moments stared, and then, as people were beginning to stare, decided this had gone far enough. If this was going to be done, it might as well be done right.

Choking down what remained of her common sense, Minerva. Threw back her head and walked, well it was more of a strut, after Albus.

It was not Minerva's style of dancing, but she quickly found the beat and matched her step to it. Focusing on taking long strides, she met Albus' eyes, and gestured that he should come closer. For the briefest moment, she managed to wonder if the teenage looks had affected her judgment, but by then it was too late.

True to her word, Minerva danced very well, even in the style of the younger generation. On the other hand, looking like a sixteen year old did not mean she felt like one. Her neck ached from shaking her head in time to the music, and the dance floor felt stiflingly hot. This did not feel like much fun to her.

Then again, the dance floor was crowded, which got her a lot closer to Albus then she strictly needed to be. Maybe it was not so bad after all.

It was hot in this ballroom. Extremely hot. Maybe too hot…

Minerva felt her legs slip out from under her and saw Albus catch her arm. He quickly walked her outside, and she felt the cool air drive the lightheadedness from her.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked her gently. He gently lowered her onto

"I'm fine" she answered, "It's just, Albus, we're old. We can't do all the things that our students at the Yule ball."

"I think you did alright," Albus answered. He leaned into her a little. "Are you sure you're OK though?" He put his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot."

"Do I?" she asked softly.

He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Stop where you are!"

Severus Snape strode up to them furiously.

"Yet another set of students incapable of procuring a room."

"Severus," Albus began, "We're just."

"Stand up!" Severus snapped coldly. "And do not address me in that manner. Ten points from… um…"

With a flick of his hand, Albus removed their disguises. "Try not the hex the students, Severus. Let's go inside Minerva. I wouldn't want you to think I am… what was it? ... incapable of procuring a room."

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?" Minerva asked him as he took her arm to walk inside.

"Now Minerva," he answered, "that would have been most inappropriate."


End file.
